cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Boomdodger/The Sad Deaths in TCW
"I'd rather die saving the Republic than rotting in an old Separatist prison!" This blog is to honor those that have died in the Clone Wars series, and especially the sad deaths and sacrifices made by many in the series for Jedi, clone troopers, and all others who served in the Galactic Republic, who lost their lives to the Confederacy. The enemies do not count as sad deaths, unless you are a fan of the Separatists. I will also include a Top 10 Sad-deaths List. Note: the little quotes at the end are just made up by me to... keep up. '' ' Hevy': A brave clone trooper who gave up his life to save Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and his two brothers that he trained with: Echo and Fives. ''"You will never be forgotten by who survives of Domino Squad." ' Echo': Perhaps one of the saddest deaths of the series beside Hevy and Hardcase, Echo was a loyal ARC Trooper to Anakin Skywalker, who died at the hands of a commando droid and an explosion at the Citadel, his death witnessed by his brother Fives. "I will never forget you brother." ' Hardcase': Possibly the awesomest clone trooper of all and in the 501st (beside Jesse and Fives), Hardcase gave up his life to save the troopers on Umbara, the Republic, and his brothers Fives and Jesse, allowing them to escape the supply ship. "You were the best clone I could think of, I will never forget your honorary death." "Live to fight another day boys, live to fight another day." ' Adi Gallia': Adi Gallia went with Obi-Wan Kenobi on a very deadly mission to stop Savage Oppress and Darth Maul from causing havoc in the galaxy, and was later impaled by Oppress' horns. "You were courageous to go with Kenobi and let him fight another day." ' Gregor': Though not confirmed dead, you, CC-5576-39, otherwise known as "Gregor," protected the droids of D-Squad as they escaped Abafar, and allowed them to accomplish their very important mission to the Republic. "We will come looking for you, Gregor." ' 99': 99 never became a clone trooper, but was brave straight to the core. He died during the Battle of Kamino, attempting to get more bombs... his death was honorary, and he would be remembered among the ones he fought with. "Never forgotten." '' '' Waxer: A brave clone of the 212th Legion and best friend of Boiler, Waxer died on Umbara of grief when he slew his own brothers. He was later avenged when Pong Krell was killed by the 501st clone trooper Dogma. ' Satine Kryze': Satine Kryze was originally the duchess of Mandalore, until she died at the hands of Darth Maul, her death grieved by Obi-Wan Kenobi, by being firstly choked, and then impaled by the darksaber Maul obtained from Pre Vizsla. ''...and many more that deserved to not die in the name of the Republic...they will be remembered. '' Category:Blog posts